


getting drunk on the air

by hokoriogori



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Seungyoun, Alpha Yohan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, and a very whiny wooseok, and hyungline ot5, lots of mentions of sub yohan, omega Wooseok, wooseok and yohan are both babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokoriogori/pseuds/hokoriogori
Summary: Yohan wakes up to Wooseok in heat in the middle of the night and scrambles to find a way to keep him sated until morning. Luckily, Seungyoun has no issues helping.





	getting drunk on the air

“—Yohan. Yohan. _Yohan_.”

A particularly hard shove to his shoulder jostles Yohan awake. His body jerks away by instinct until he registers the familiar scent in the room. He blinks a few times, trying to readjust his senses to the real world rather than the particularly nice dream he was having, and sits up to Wooseok sitting in front of him on the bed.

Yohan is used to seeing Wooseok look uncomposed; it sort of comes with the package of living together. But even on his most grumpy days, he doesn’t look this messed up. Yohan grabs Wooseok’s wrist and smells his skin, masked heavily by a layer of sweat.

“You’re—” Yohan realizes.

“Yes, Yohan, I wouldn’t have woken you up at 4AM for fun,” Wooseok grinds out. The more he wakes up, the more he can see all the ways Wooseok is trying to hide his discomfort. His shirt is tied above his waist, revealing his stomach heaving in a feeble attempt to control his breathing. His skin is so hot he would’ve thought he had a fever if he didn’t know better.

“Okay, um,” Yohan tries to think of something to say, but he’s not the most eloquent person. Especially in times of stress. “I think I should go get Seungyoun hyung.” He scrambles to try and find his glasses on the nightstand so he doesn’t accidentally walk into the wall on the way out. “Why did this—”

“I don’t know,” Wooseok cuts him off again. When Yohan moves off the bed, Wooseok immediately falls over, burying his face into the pillow Yohan had been sleeping on. “If you aren’t back in one minute I’m going to kill you.”

Wooseok makes lots of empty threats, but they’re usually in playful jest. This one is truly desperate, a real threat even if Wooseok obviously can’t and won’t actually hurt him. It’s the most he can ask without outright begging.

“Okay, okay,” Yohan promises, and runs off as fast as his still half-asleep legs will take him. 

Thankfully, he doesn’t need to go to the upper floor since their rooms were scrambled. He doesn’t trust himself not to fall over from the way his head is spinning. He didn’t notice it when he was in his own room, but compared to the air in their common area, Wooseok smells like—there’s not really any way to put it other than _sex_. But he doesn’t have the time to stop and fix his mind proper again. 

He tries to keep his knocks against Seungyoun’s door quiet for the sake of the kids sleeping. Yohan doesn’t really have time for him to be lazy, though, and after a groggy _What? _and no noise of Seungyoun getting out of bed, he shoves the door open.

“Yohan?” Seungyoun wakes up much quicker than Yohan did a few moments earlier, once he realizes the state Yohan is in. “What happened? Is something wrong?” 

“Wooseok hyung was in my room and—when we fell asleep everything was fine but—he woke me up and—” Pointing at Wooseok’s door down the hall, he only needs to say a few words before Seungyoun interjects. He would normally be annoyed at them all talking over him, but it’s not like he can form a coherent sentence anyways.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” Yohan says, exasperated by Seungyoun’s one word answer. It hasn’t even been a minute, but the thought of leaving Wooseok alone makes his skin crawl. He’s not sure what he’ll do with himself if they walk back in to find Wooseok passed out, or throwing up, or some incredibly rare and probably not real symptom of going into heat like sudden death. 

As it turns out, Wooseok is in the exact same position Yohan left him in. Face down on the bed, not making any noise other than harsh gasps as he tries to breathe. Seungyoun kneels down beside him, pushing Wooseok back enough so that he can see part of Wooseok’s face. While he’s not necessarily dying, he certainly doesn’t look pleased.

“How did this happen?” Seungyoun asks. 

“Does it matter?” Wooseok snaps.

“It actually does.” Ignoring Wooseok’s harsh tone, Seungyoun brushes Wooseok’s hair back from the exposed side of his face. His voice and hand are somehow steady despite how thick Wooseok’s scent is in the room. Yohan doesn’t have a fraction of the calm Seungyoun has right now, however, and he has to cover his nose with his hand to block the scent out.

Wooseok sighs when Seungyoun’s fingers touch his temple. The slightest bit of tenseness eases out of his body, though he stays stiff otherwise in his spot. 

“Wooseok,” Seungyoun prods him. “How?”

“I don’t _know_,” Wooseok says, each word punctuated by a gasp. “It’s probably Yohan’s fault.”

It takes a solid moment for Yohan to register what he just said. “What?!”

Seungyoun pinches the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep breath and then seemingly regretting it, by the way he freezes up. He exhales slowly and then stands back up; Wooseok only lets out the smallest muffled noise in protest.

“Okay, well, we can’t do anything about it now except help him. I’ll text Seungwoo hyung and he can probably get us all the day off when he wakes up, and...” Seungyoun sighs. Yohan doesn’t know who to feel worse for: Wooseok for being in heat, or Seungyoun for having to take care of him. He feels like he won the best position here by not having to do either, even if the room is beginning to spin a little. “... Yeah. That’s it, I guess. Just help him through it.”

Yohan gulps and looks at Wooseok. Wooseok is small, but he looks even smaller trying to sink himself into the mattress. Yohan admittedly doesn’t know much about heats, but he thinks Wooseok must have even better self control than Seungyoun, being able to lie so still with two alphas in the room.

“Help him get some of his clothes off while I text Seungwoo hyung. Or else he may actually get a fever.”

Crawling onto the bed, Wooseok simultaneously shies away and leans into Yohan’s touch when he grabs onto the hem of his shirt. He has to jostle Wooseok to take it off, and when he rolls Wooseok over onto his back, he suddenly gets hit with another wave of arousal in the air.

While he tries to maneuver Wooseok’s clothes off without riling him up too much, he can hear Seungyoun type away on his phone. In the span of a few seconds, Wooseok seems to have shifted his focus from being annoyed at Seungyoun to... staring at Yohan, his pupils dilated.

“Hyung?” Yohan asks, tentatively—afraid of what, he’s not sure.

“Yohan,” Wooseok breathes his name like a prayer. “Please.”

“Please what?” Yohan peels Wooseok’s pants off and then gets literally hit, this time by Wooseok’s nose when Wooseok presumably tries to kiss him and misses. “Ow.”

One of Wooseok’s hands goes to his shoulder, fingernails digging straight into Yohan’s skin even from above the fabric of his t-shirt. His mouth trails along Yohan’s cheek, breath just as hot as the rest of his body.

“Please,” Wooseok repeats, stopping when his lips are barely a hair’s length away from Yohan’s.

Yohan stops at Wooseok’s boxers, unsure if he’s supposed to give in or not. He wants to, _obviously_, he _really _wants to, but he’s not some kind of feral animal. He doesn’t know if it’ll make it worse for him; the thought of accidentally putting Wooseok in more pain almost makes him nauseous.

“Yohannie,” Wooseok whines, and Yohan’s mind is racing with the two different scenarios when Seungyoun swoops in and decides for him. He grabs Wooseok by the jaw, not roughly, exactly, but enough to pull him away from Yohan. Then kisses him so hard Wooseok’s moan is entirely swallowed by Seungyoun.

Yohan can’t explain the feeling he gets when he watches them kiss as anything other than pure arousal. He was hard when he woke up, from breathing in Wooseok’s scent as he slept, but now he’s a little too conscious of the strain in his pants. Wooseok gasps, mouth opening of its own accord for Seungyoun to take. He can’t keep up with Seungyoun’s kissing, always one step behind, and there’s a bit of drool on his chin when they part.

“We can only probably push practice back by one day, maybe two, if they’re nice to us,” Seungyoun explains, shucking off his own shirt without shame. Yohan’s eyes roam over his broad chest appreciatively, but it’s nothing compared to the broken moan Wooseok gives. “So we’ll have to fuck it out of him.”

“That’s a _thing_?” Yohan asks. He trusts Seungyoun’s experience, but his apprehension is betrayed by the sudden rise of his brows.

“It’s not healthy, for sure. But we don’t really have any other choice. If we take him to the hospital...” Seungyoun trails off and lets Wooseok manhandle him as he talks so that Wooseok can sit in his lap. “We... just can’t. So the next best thing is to help him as quick as possible. Like ripping off a bandaid, I guess.”

Yohan nods, letting go of Wooseok when he moves too far away from him onto Seungyoun’s lap. 

“We’ll take care of you,” Seungyoun promises, kissing Wooseok’s neck. Wooseok’s head tilts to give him better access without hesitation, not even with the usual fake scowl or show of annoyance. His face is pure bliss as Seungyoun nips at him.

“I trust you,” Wooseok rasps.

Since the other two are almost naked, Yohan takes off his own clothes to join them. He’s not as big as Seungyoun, but he’d like to think he’s big when compared to Wooseok’s tiny frame. With Seungyoun sitting right there still kissing at his neck, though, he’s not even sure Wooseok properly registers his presence.

Wooseok being drawn to Seungyoun is biological—he’s stronger, far more assertive and more of a challenge for Wooseok; but Yohan’s heart is slightly warmed by how Wooseok leans over to kiss him when he’s back in reach. He’s never had Wooseok so incredibly pliant, letting Yohan slowly draw his tongue over his, moaning quietly when Yohan sucks and then bites his lower lip with a _pop_. 

“_Shit_, hyung,” Yohan says, breathless by the time he sits back. It’s strange, not a bad strange, but Yohan’s feeling overwhelmed himself by how fast and new everything is.

Seungyoun chuckles, “I agree. I wish you could smell what we smell, kitten. You smell like you’re just waiting to be fucked.” 

There are times when Yohan’s inner alpha stomps around complaining about how easily he surrenders to Seungyoun. But Seungyoun is everything Yohan wishes he was (and isn’t) as an alpha; supportive yet firm, knowledgeable enough to help everyone, and right at this moment, making Wooseok leak slick all over his own thighs. The rest of Yohan’s brain zones out of everything except how hot it is to watch them together.

“That’s because I _am _waiting,” Wooseok breathes out. He rocks himself on Seungyoun’s thigh, but Yohan can see how unsatisfying it is for him. “You don’t understand either, I—” Wooseok struggles to find the right words. “I just need you, someone, something in me,” he chokes out, trying not to look Seungyoun in the eyes. Wooseok isn’t normally one to voice his own desires so openly.

Yohan goes to hold him from behind, not noticing until now that his hands are _shaking_, and pulls at Wooseok’s boxers. Seungyoun doesn’t say anything, just lets him peel the soaked fabric off Wooseok until he can throw it across the room. They all take in a deep breath when Wooseok’s skin is finally bare. 

His hole is red, his ass covered in his own slick from having moved around on Seungyoun’s lap. Yohan gets the urge to lap at it, to shove his tongue inside him and find out whether or not Wooseok tastes different than normal when he’s going into heat.

Wooseok can’t tell what he’s thinking, but the way Yohan’s own pupils dilate is probably enough to give away the general idea. “Please,” he whispers. 

Yohan licks his lips and looks at Seungyoun for confirmation. Seungyoun just smiles. Yohan can’t tell whether it’s for him or Wooseok, but it’s enough for Yohan to be confident in going forward.

“Lift yourself up,” Yohan says, patting Wooseok’s ass. Wooseok does so, effectively on his hands and knees, his upper half still on top of Seungyoun. Wooseok’s hole releases another drop of slick as if to say _hey, please taste me_. The closer he gets, the more Yohan can’t focus on anything but.

He holds onto the back of both of Wooseok’s thighs and dives in. The scent is what hits him first, even if he’s gradually becoming used to the unusually thick air in the room. Wooseok’s scent chokes him, wraps around the usually-dormant part of his brain that desires to _take take take_. Seungyoun was right; Wooseok smells like sex already, like his body is begging to be filled by trying to entice Yohan’s senses. He’s not sure about Seungyoun, but it’s working on him.

“You’ll be fine,” Seungyoun assures Wooseok. Yohan wishes he could see his face. How terribly fucked out he must look just from Yohan’s lips grazing over his hole and Seungyoun giving him a few kisses. “Yohannie will take care of you. Won’t you, Yohan?”

Well, he can’t say no when both of them are asking him. He presses the first lick to Wooseok’s pucker and relishes in the way Wooseok’s entire body shivers.

His hole is unusually lax, even for him. Yohan faces no resistance when he tries to press his tongue into him, lapping up all the slick he can. It doesn’t really have a taste except ecstasy, blinding Yohan so badly that he nearly forgets how to use his tongue for a moment when it first settles into his brain. 

Wooseok tries to rock back onto Yohan’s face, but the position doesn’t allow him much room, and he doesn’t seem to have the energy to try and move. Yohan grips his ass harder, nails digging into his skin, hoping Wooseok will be distracted from whatever real pain he’s in. If Wooseok feels half as good as he smells, Yohan is doing the right thing.

Yohan licks him, biting everywhere he can and leaving saliva in place of slick. It never seems to end, more and more drops leaving trails on his thighs and Yohan’s face as Yohan continues. He shifts one hand to Wooseok’s thigh, fingers holding onto the plush skin of his inner thigh. His slick is all the way over here as well. Wooseok’s thighs continually tense and untense as Yohan’s hands roam.

“Feels good when Yohan puts his tongue in you? You’re lucky he’s so obedient,” Seungyoun murmurs. Wooseok must nod, because Seungyoun hums a pleased little _good_. Yohan’s trying to stay focused, but knowing Wooseok feels good, knowing Seungyoun is _proud _of him for doing it, makes him lose sight of what he was doing. He feels as if he can’t control his tongue anymore, like Wooseok; but instead of not being able to speak properly, he can’t seem to get enough of eating Wooseok out. He keeps going and going, barely noticing Wooseok’s body shaking more and more, fucking and biting Wooseok’s hole so hard that a bit of his cum smears Yohan’s hand.

“Yohan,” Wooseok cries. Yohan is panting by the time Seungyoun grabs his hair and forces him off. He nearly squirms out of Seungyoun’s grasp until his lips touch Yohan’s ear.

“Good boy,” Seungyoun says, so quiet Wooseok probably can’t even hear. “Look at how happy you’ve made him already.”

Wooseok keeps whining to himself on the bed, but he’s too weak to do anything but lie there. Despite his complaining, the flush on his cheeks has settled on his whole body, and his cock is wet from his own cum. Yohan’s not sure whether he looks happy, but he definitely looks fucked out. It’s not an expression Yohan gets to see on him often. 

A calloused hand wraps around Yohan’s cock and he gasps, not being able to help the way his eyes flutter shut. Seungyoun pumps him slowly, but Yohan doesn’t need much of his touch to get painfully hard. He squirms, wanting to get closer to Wooseok and Seungyoun at the same time, but Seungyoun keeps him in place with an arm around his hips.

“We can’t tease him for long, though. If he took your tongue so well, imagine how good getting inside him for real is going to be?” He wraps his fist around Yohan’s tip and squeezes, and both Yohan and Wooseok moan for different reasons.

“It _hurts_,” Wooseok mumbles. He looks like he wants to touch himself, but he’s too entranced by Seungyoun and Yohan.

“Well, go ahead then,” Seungyoun says, and then finally releases Yohan. 

“You aren’t—I mean, I thought that—” Yohan getting to go first isn’t usually how it goes. He gets Wooseok’s sloppy seconds, not his unblemished body.

“No, I don’t think I can do it.” Yohan must make a weird face, because Seungyoun laughs, a low rumble that Yohan can feel from Seungyoun’s chest pressed to his back. “I don’t know if I have the self-control right now.”

Yohan gulps. He doesn’t really know what to do with that information, other than obey Wooseok’s repeated begging. His mind filters through a thousand different images of Seungyoun rolling Wooseok over, shoving him into the bed, biting his ear then his nape and then finally his neck—

Wooseok manages to sit himself up and wrap himself around Yohan, legs on either side of Yohan’s thighs so he can sit himself on his lap. Yohan is amazed by how easily his cock slides along Wooseok’s ass, every shift made smoother by how _wet _Wooseok is. He grabs the base of Yohan’s cock and fumbles, trying to shove it in him, but his hands are too unstable and all he can get is the tip grazing over his hole.

“God, you guys are both useless.” Seungyoun steadies Wooseok with a hand on his shoulder and then guides him down onto Yohan’s cock. “There you go.”

It takes a moment for Yohan to realize the low whining he hears isn’t coming from Wooseok, it’s coming from himself. Wooseok closes in all around him, soaked so thoroughly Yohan can feel each rush of slick run over his cock. He groans, burying his face against Wooseok’s shoulder, and digs his fingers into Wooseok’s sides to try and keep himself at least somewhat grounded.

He can feel Seungyoun’s arms wrapping around Wooseok, holding Wooseok’s back to his chest, keeping Wooseok on Yohan’s lap. Yohan tries to thrust up but the sensation is almost too overwhelming for him to handle. He can taste Wooseok’s sweat on his neck, see the little pink spots Seungyoun left there earlier. 

For once, he doesn’t get the urge to bite him. Something about the marks Seungyoun left wards him off, and instead he kisses him on the mouth.

“One of you needs to move. Come on, Wooseokie,” Seungyoun laughs, but it’s clipped. He’s never seen Seungyoun lose control, ever, and part of him wants to see what he would do if he did---but he’s also the only reason why Wooseok is able to move on Yohan’s cock, so it would have to wait.

He helps Wooseok up, holding him so far that Yohan nearly slips out of him, only the head still caught on his rim. And then back down again, heat and slick washing him over like a wave, inch by inch as he enters Wooseok again. He groans feebly, moving his hips to meet Wooseok’s as they settle on an unsteady rhythm. 

“Hyung,” Yohan says, strained. He sits up more so he can kiss Wooseok as he moves, and Wooseok’s fingers move to shakily grip his hair. 

“Want your knot,” Wooseok breathes out against Yohan’s mouth. His movements grow increasingly more feverish, and eventually Seungyoun lets him go. Yohan lets himself be pushed back onto the bed, Wooseok scraping his nails over Yohan’s stomach, his hips, his tightening on Yohan’s cock. “Want—want your knot—”

Yohan looks at Seungyoun with big eyes, but Seungyoun is only watching Wooseok. 

Wooseok keeps blabbering to himself and Yohan does his best to thrust into him while on his back. Wooseok whimpers whenever Yohan’s cock slips in deeper, and Yohan suddenly realizes what’s going to happen. That he’s going to knot him like _this_. With Wooseok rendered completely incoherent by Yohan’s dick. He feels a rush of something _hot _rather than just warm, the thought of Wooseok being turned to putty because of him making him speed as well. He’s already chubbing up, the base of his cock growing tighter and tighter in anticipation.

“So good, so good, so—” Wooseok is cut off by Seungyoun sitting behind him again and shoving his fingers into Wooseok’s mouth. He chokes around the digits, but doesn’t resist when Seungyoun keeps them there.

“Shhh,” Seungyoun says, stroking Wooseok’s tongue with his fingers. “Just keep going, kitten.” He plucks at both of Wooseok’s nipples until his chest turns a harsh pink, and then angles his dick towards Wooseok’s ass.

Wooseok lets out a garbled noise, still mumbling around Seungyoun’s fingers, but he can’t make anything out except the drool that escapes his mouth. He feels Seungyoun’s cock beside his, not exactly close enough to Wooseok’s hole to slip inside, but apparently the thought alone of both of them fucking him is enough for Wooseok to cum again.

“Nng,” Yohan groans, biting his own hand to stifle his noises as Wooseok clenches around him. It never seems to end, though—even after his cum stops dripping, he still spasms on Yohan’s dick, nothing able to come out of his mouth except one long whine.

“Jesus,” Seungyoun swears, spreading Wooseok’s ass with his fingers. He doesn’t put them in, just scoops a bit of slick out of Wooseok’s ass and brings it to his own mouth. “You’re seriously fucked up right now, aren’t you?”

Wooseok’s lack of response is an answer in itself.

Yohan can’t do much except lie there; Wooseok’s weight alone wasn’t much, but with Seungyoun sitting on his legs, he can barely breathe, let alone move. Wooseok resumes riding him after a few moments of zoning out and absently sucking on Seungyoun’s fingers. 

He fucks himself on Yohan’s pliant body, and Yohan can’t keep up with how short Wooseok’s refractory period is. His own cock hurts and he hasn’t even cum yet. 

“Well, come on then. He needs your knot,” Seunyoun says, his free hand rubbing Yohan’s balls and then dipping down to brush over his sensitive inner thighs. The entire lower half of their bodies are covered in Wooseok’s slick and Seungyoun uses the excess to tease the base of Yohan’s cock. “Don’t keep him waiting, puppy.” Seungyoun bites Yohan’s ear, rubbing his finger back and forth over him. “I think we both know the last thing you want is to disappoint him.”

“Fuck,” Yohan gasps into his arm, his knot forming balls-deep inside Wooseok. Wooseok lets out something like a broken scream, his nails trying to find purchase somewhere on Yohan’s body to calm himself down. 

Seungyoun rubs his hand over Wooseok’s body, still shushing him. “There we go, baby, you can cry if you want. Feels good to be full finally, right?” Wooseok sniffles and Seungyoun coos, pressing down on his stomach. “I can feel him inside you, kitten.” 

His cock eases out of Wooseok a few quiet minutes later. A mess of cum and slick flows out of Wooseok’s body and Yohan is absolutely entranced by it. 

He foolishly thinks he’s going to have a chance to at least catch his breath now, but Seungyoun shoves Wooseok down a moment later and pushes into him. Wooseok’s eyes roll back into his head and he squeezes them shut, hiding his face against Yohan’s chest as Seungyoun fucks him. 

“You two are so fucking hot together,” Seungyoun holds Wooseok down by his lower back. “Yohan fucked you so well and yet it’s still not enough, hm? You want my knot too, kitten?”

A few actual tears escape Wooseok’s eyes and land on Yohan’s chest. Seungyoun is fucking Wooseok so much harder than Yohan did, the entire bed creaking every time he snaps his hips forward. Wooseok’s thigh keeps grazing Yohan’s cock, and he tries to move Wooseok away, just enough so that he’s not overstimulated. Wooseok won’t move, however, staying clinging onto Yohan and making quiet, garbled sobs.

“You’re so much better like this. None of the usual talking back, just letting us give you exactly what you want.” Seungyoun tugs on Wooseok’s hair, lifting his head enough so that his and Yohan’s eyes can meet. Wooseok is _blushing_, somehow managing to turn an even brighter red despite being fucked for over an hour now. “Sorry, what you need,” Seungyoun corrects, laughing and brushing his fingers through Wooseok’s tangled hair. “I can feel his cum still inside you,” he growls.

Wooseok cries, going back to mumbling a mess of Seungyoun’s name and _fuck _and _please_. Yohan feels like _he’s _being fucked too, with Wooseok rubbing over his cock still, Seungyoun over them both. He can feel every time Seungyoun thrusts into Wooseok; it lifts Yohan a little off the bed as well, and he tries to stifle his moan. There’s no reason he should be getting hard again from feeling the press of Seungyoun into Wooseok.

“You want me to knot you, Wooseok? You want me to fill up your greedy little ass with even more cum?” He slaps Wooseok’s ass and Wooseok jerks away, nodding and shaking his head at the same time. “Don’t worry, kitten. I’ll give you what you need.” Yohan’s never seen Seungyoun’s eyes so dark. 

Yohan is hard again by the time Seungyoun knots him, though it’s more of a painful pleasure than anything else. Wooseok calms down instantly when Seungyoun empties himself inside him; so much cum in him now it drips out even with Seungyoun’s knot plugging him up.

Yohan quite literally can’t remember what it feels like to not be totally exhausted and doped up on pherophomes. He holds Wooseok when Seungyoun finally pulls out, leaving a mess of cum and slick in the wake of his knot.

“Come back,” Wooseok mumbles, but his eyelids are growing heavy and there’s not much force behind his words. He rests on top of Yohan, not moving anymore except to hug him back. Yohan pats his back a bit awkwardly, unused to having to give _Wooseok _reaffirmation rather than the other way around. Wooseok hums in appreciation and nuzzles him.

“That should be enough for now, at least until Seungwoo hyung wakes up,” Seungyoun says hoarsely. “Fuck, I’m tired.”

He collapses beside Yohan, lying on his stomach and throwing one arm over Wooseok’s back. As exhausted as Yohan is, he’s not sure if he’s going to be able to fall asleep after all that. Wooseok doesn’t have the same issue, and he’s asleep in only a few minutes.

“How much more are we gonna have to do this? Because I think I almost died just now,” Yohan whispers, careful not to rouse Wooseok.

“Are you asking because you’re scared or hopeful?” Seungyoun chuckles. “I don’t think any alpha can match an omega in heat, even if we tried. Especially if he’s going to be at it all day. Hopefully the others will wake up soon.” He pets Wooseok softly, and Wooseok practically purrs in response.

“I—I mean, I want to help, but, you know. My dick kind of hurts right now. I think I need like an hour.” Yohan flushes.

“Appreciate it while you can. By the end of the week he’s going to go back to bossing you around and pretending this never happened.”

Wooseok doesn’t sleep for more than twenty minutes, sitting upright abruptly when he wakes up and taking a moment to register where he is. After he takes a deep breath, his skin burns up again and he whimpers something that sounds like a slurred version of Yohan’s name. 

Yohan ends up being used because he’s already hard, but he’s grateful that Seungyoun seems to have ridden past whatever alpha high he was on earlier. Wooseok sits on Yohan’s dick and sighs happily as Yohan fills him again, even if it’s not as much as before.

After what seems like _years _but is somehow only a couple of hours, he hears the kids being ushered out of the other room. They complain about being forced out of their own room, but Minhee’s horrified scream of “God, it smells _disgusting _out here!” must mean they aren’t _that _upset about getting to escape the floor.

Seungyoun and Yohan are both shoved out when Seungwoo walks in to _take care _of Wooseok. Yohan assumes he’s fucking Wooseok so hard the bed breaks, but after Hangyul makes them both coffee and they get to hastily wash up, Seungwoo comes out looking no more uncomposed than usual.

“He’s sleeping now,” Seungwoo explains, sitting down at the kitchen island with them. “Probably not for long, but. I gave him some painkillers, so he’ll be a more spirited when he wakes up.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Seungyoun deadpans, then laughs. “You mean he’ll be more like himself.”

“He was still out of it when I was cleaning him. He was like ‘Why does no one want to fuck me at the same time?’” Seungwoo tries to imitate Wooseok’s tired, annoyed tone. “I told him that’s the price he has to pay in exchange for being fucked by four big dicks on the regular.”

Hangyul and Seungyoun both snort into their eggs. Yohan smiles—he hopes Wooseok is feeling better when he wakes up. Even if it’s just a bit. He doesn’t want to think about Seungwoo having spent the past half hour coaxing Wooseok to sleep for his own health. Getting to fuck Wooseok out of his heat isn’t a bad exchange all in all, but Yohan would gladly trade Wooseok being okay for one less round of sex.

“I hope we can get this to pass quickly. I don’t know if it’s possible, honestly. But the least we can do is try.” Seungwoo lifts his head and smiles at them both, his crinkled eyes hooded by his bangs. “Thank you guys for taking care of him. Hangyul will take him next. You should both go sleep until after he’s done.”

“I will?” Hangyul asks. Seungwoo just laughs.

Yohan hides his blush behind the rim of his coffee cup. “Um, I just followed what Seungyoun hyung told me to do. But thanks.”

“It wasn’t that different from normal in that respect.” Yohan’s smile drops instantly and he pokes Seungyoun in the side. Hard. “Hey!” 

“I’m just happy to help,” Yohan says truthfully.

He does get to help more—or rather, they all do, because it turns out trying to flush out an omega’s heat in less than twenty-four hours is a pretty grueling task. Yohan’s never seen someone take so much cum before, let alone knots, and near the trail end of the day, all he wants to do is hug Wooseok because he looks so spent. 

When Wooseok finally, _finally _passes out for longer than an hour, Seungwoo deems it tentatively okay for them to leave him to sleep. Hangyul stumbles out and immediately falls asleep face-first in Seungyoun’s bed across the hall. The other two filter out shortly after.

But this is Yohan’s room they’ve been fucking in all day, so he gets to stay and watch Wooseok sleep. Not for long, because he’s lacking in sleep just as much as Wooseok is. But long enough for him to get to steal a few sleepy kisses when Wooseok wakes up to grumble about Yohan leaving the bed to pee.

“Are you feeling better?” Yohan asks hurriedly when he realizes Wooseok is awake. “Do you want water? Or another blanket? Actually, you’re so warm, should I go turn up the AC? Or if you need me to get one of the others—”

“Shut up.” Wooseok pulls him down and flops on top of him. “Just hug me and let me go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” Yohan says meekly. He can do that.

When he drifts back to sleep shortly after, Yohan carefully moves him so Wooseok’s face is tucked against his neck. A little part of him hopes that smelling him will make Wooseok have happy dreams, as silly as that sounds. Yohan knows the reverse is certainly true for him.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@kaetreun](https://twitter.com/kaetreun)  
cc: [@kaetreun](https://curiouscat.me/kaetreun)
> 
> come chat w me i am nice :D


End file.
